


The Oak Tree

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Ne Me Quitte Pas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Tree!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembers all the times he met Derek - this is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the series taken from the French song: Ne Me Quitte Pas (Don't leave me) performed by Maria Gadú.

    Stiles remembers all the times he met Derek.

 

\- - - - - 

 

    In one life, Stiles was an oak tree in the front yard of a large country estate. Derek’s parents moved in with their daughter while their mother was pregnant with Derek. Stiles remembered hearing his first cries in the mid-afternoon sun on a fall day.  

    When he came outside for the first time with his nanny, he was still swaddled in a blanket, his eyes periodically closing before reopening to take in his surroundings. The nanny sat under Stiles and read to baby Derek.  

    As Derek grew older, he climbed Stiles’ thick branches and fell out on more than one occasion while he still learned his footing. Stiles always tried to keep his branches steady, but on occasion would shake just enough to remind Derek who was in charge. 

    Years passed and Stiles witnessed Derek’s first kiss with a young girl named Abigail. They were to marry the following year after Derek received his promotion at his father’s business and could afford to provide for the two of them and their future children. Stiles thought she was pretty enough with a pleasant disposition, although she did ask Derek to carve their initials in Stiles’ trunk which, to Stiles’ relief, Derek denied because it wasn’t fair to the oak tree. Stiles liked to tell himself Derek responded that way because he knew, deep down. But the two of them were in love, and Stiles was only an oak tree. When Derek formally proposed to Abigail under the shade of his branches, his leaves turned early and fell from their branches long before the other trees. 

    The moments Stiles loved the most were when Derek would come out alone in muslin trousers and billowy white blouse to sit under his shade. Sometimes he would read, other times he would talk to himself although Stiles believed Derek was actually talking to him. He knew everything about Derek: his joys, sorrows, fears, and triumphs. He also knew that Derek did love Abigail, but mostly out of respect for his parents wishes. Derek believed there was someone out there for him, but given his family and their connections and their expectations, it was his duty as oldest son to carry out his duty. 

    Before Derek left home for London with his new wife, he clipped a branch from one of Stiles’ limbs and promised to keep it with him forever. 

    That night, it rained as though the sky knew Stiles’ pain. When lightning struck, Stiles only remembered being free. All he had to do was wait to be born again. 

 


End file.
